


我與司政官是同學

by Amosink



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink
Summary: 安價文整理。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 3





	1. 1-1

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.plurk.com/p/nn9npl

我正前往參加我的大學同學會，為了這一天我特意買了最新一季的時尚服裝，襯托得我光鮮亮麗。不是我特意要在往昔同學們面前顯擺，我相信今天參加的人都會跟我一樣格外重視自己的外表，因為班長透露我們普羅米波利斯的司政官也會參加，這一定樂壞許多人了，光是曾經與司政官當過同窗是多麼令人驕傲的事情。

不過應該沒有一個人比我還驕傲了，因為我神奇地從小學開始就與司政官同儕，一路到研究所畢業都是如此。言下之意我比其他人知道更多司政官以前的模樣，彷彿是我自己的小秘密一般，我為此沾沾自喜許久，當然作為優良又有教養的人，我可不會隨意透露司政官以前的私生活是什麼樣子。

我來到同學會場地，一座高級宴會廳，或許是期待太久了，我來早了許多，一進到裡面，沒想到已經有許多人到場了！

一進到宴會廳裡面就聽到有人在說著學生時期的事，好奇一聽是關於司政官小學時的事情，我聽著沒什麼印象的男人說著校外教學時，當時身為小領隊的司政官帶領著大家跟老師一起參觀博物館，男人不停讚賞著當時還年輕的司政官已經展現了領袖風采。

我嗤之以鼻。

依照我的記憶，當年的司政官……讓我斗膽稱司政官為古雷同學吧，明明是默默拿著筆記本獨自寫著東西，不怎麼跟人說話的。

聽著那個男人天花亂墜說著不符合往昔事實的謊言， 我靜靜看著男人裝逼，但是最終還是忍不住了，我走上前，用著以前學生時期玩過的日本法庭遊戲裡的姿勢，手指著他反駁：「司政官以前才不是這樣，請不要道聽塗說。」

眾人的目光突然集中在我身上，我清了喉嚨，一般來說我是很低調的人，但是為了以正視聽，這次我選擇高調。

「我與司政官從小學開始就是同學了，沒有人比我更知道古雷同學以前的模樣。」我說。

男人不服氣，他小學也跟司政官是同學，憑什麼說他講得不對？我認真看著他，憑著男人的輪廓突然之間認出對方來，對方以前霸凌過古雷同學。

「我記得你。」我一步一步逼近對方。「四年級的時候，你曾經摸古雷同學胸部。」我指控對方的惡行，對方正想反駁，我搶著說：「那時候的古雷同學比較……豐滿，我有證據。」我拿出手機，我留存著所有與古雷同學相關的影片跟照片，此時此刻終於用到了！

我點開當時的影片播放，影片當然不是我拍的，是我事後在別人的SNS下載下來的，影片裡的小孩正用雙手捏著尚且年幼的司政官的胸部，年幼的古雷同學被欺負得快哭出來了，影片裡哀求著對方請不要這樣，但是小孩不聽，甚至變本加厲把古雷同學推倒在地，這時候有一位正義使者出現，阻止了這場霸凌。

「那就是我！」我指著正義使者，因為髮色與輪廓相像，很容易能辨別出來那就是我本人。

男人見狀臉色發青，眾人看向他的眼神開始不太友好，他最後鐵青著臉說要去一趟洗手間，一言不發地離開場地。

「同學，你真是好人。」有人對我說，我突然不好意思。

「跟我們說說司政官以前的事情好嗎？」其他人期待地看著我。

這是一場大學同學會，大家只知道大學時期的古雷同學，不知道大學以前的古雷同學是什麼樣子。

我受不了大家的目光，決定先敘述起五歲時入幼稚園的情況，那時候我就對古雷同學印象深刻，因為尚且年幼的古雷同學，用著樂高組裝出了有大人身高那麼高的機器人！

我比著高度跟大家敘述著，為了證明我沒有說謊，我一樣秀出了照片……老師拍的照片，我長大後找到老師的SNS抓下來的，照片裡面豐滿的五歲古雷同學洋溢著可愛地笑容，短短的手抓著樂高正在組裝機器人的頭部。

眾人發出「Awww」的聲音，我知道大家會有這個反應，因為小古雷同學太可愛了。

事實上我現在還留存著當時的其中一塊樂高，但是我不好意思拿出來給大家看，就當作是我的小祕密吧。

看著大家依舊期待地看著我，似乎想聽更多，我努力回憶著幼稚園還有什麼事情。

「啊，你們知道嗎？其實古雷同學會挑食。」我看著大家驚疑的神情，沒想到這件事原來很少人知道嗎？

古雷同學從幼稚園開始就討厭吃特定的食物，例如：「不喜歡吃紅蘿蔔、不喜歡吃辣，尤其是辣味披薩、他也不能接受榴槤，更不能接受一個叫做香菜的植物。」我回想著，最後補了句古雷同學一直到研究所畢業都是如此。

「可是他滿喜歡吃一種叫楊桃的食物，也很喜歡喝牛奶，據我所知古雷同學天天都喝牛奶，難怪可以長得那麼高。」我時常讚嘆司政官的高大身材，誰都得仰頭看著他，我也一樣。

眾人聽了開始嘻笑討論，原來司政官也有這一面，等等他們得審查看看同學會的時候有沒有司政官不吃的。

我找了找手機裡面的存檔，找到古雷同學在德烏斯旗下時，因為懲罰遊戲所以要把一整顆榴槤吃光的照片，當時古雷同學的臉都白了，可是古雷同學跟常人不同，他還是堅定地吃完了。

「偉大的司政官。」有人說。

當時古雷同學剛成為德烏斯博士的貼身助手，我跟他還有幾個研究所同儕約出來聯絡感情，小酌一杯之餘玩起UNO，正好有同學從超市買了榴槤回來，起鬨輸的人要吃它。

有個秘密我沒有說，其實當時我暗通其他同學們，一起針對了古雷同學，我只是單純想看看古雷同學吃鱉的模樣。請不要誤會，我對司政官沒有任何敵意，那時候我還好心地借了古雷同學口腔清淨噴霧唷。

「有人有帶UNO嗎？」這時有人問。

「我去買吧。」有人自告奮勇。

接下來要講什麼呢？正當我回想時，有人興奮地提問：「請問司政官以前有戀愛經驗嗎？」

我突然擺正臉，這是個需要認真看待的問題，我慎重回應：「以前是沒有，但現在已經有了。」

此話一出，全場靜默，這時我拿過紅酒杯，小酌了一口潤喉。

接下來理所當然爆發了驚呼聲，有些人狐疑地看著我，似乎在確認真確性。吵雜中我伸出食指放在嘴邊，眾人安靜下來，瞪大眼睛看著我開口。

「不能說。」我笑著說，那是古雷同學的隱私，果不其然聽到許多人哀號。

「至少給個提示？」有人不死心。

我想了想，舉出了幾個特徵：「年紀比司政官小，在交往前就已經與司政官有長期的緊密關係，唔⋯⋯長得還挺好看的。」剩下不能說了，我看著有人埋頭思索，絞盡腦汁篩選著名單的模樣讓我忍不住翹起嘴角。

看他們還在想，卻不知道本人就在眼前，沒有錯，那個人就是我，加洛·提莫斯。

作為司政官的竹馬，現在則是司政官的戀人，但是我們沒有公開，這次是我小小的任性，稍微帶著炫耀透露出來。

看著大家還在討論那個人究竟是誰，我決定轉移注意力，我想了想，說：「司政官高中時期有穿過女裝，你們知道嗎？」

「照片！」有人大叫。

我呵呵笑，自己開始陷入當時的回憶。

─17 years old─

古雷同學喝酒了。

我關心地摸摸他，古雷同學傻傻地對我笑，我問他喝了幾瓶酒，他用手指算了算，比了二的數字。

「不是說等我一起來嗎？」我抱怨古雷同學不等我一起來派對，至少我可以幫對方擋酒。

「你自己沒做完功課，我為什麼要等你？」古雷同學笑著說，還打了酒嗝，對此我撇了嘴巴。

「加洛！你來了！正好來幫忙吧，我們要給古雷穿上這個唷！」高中同學拿著一件藍滾邊白色旗袍過來，我驚疑地看著對方，哪來這麼剛好有古雷同學尺寸的旗袍？

「訂做的。」對方說，敢情早就有計畫。

古雷同學一臉呆呆地看著我們，還不知道大禍臨頭。這時候我主動搶過旗袍，拉著古雷同學一起到房間裡，高中同學正想進來，被我擋在門口，我比了一切交給我的手勢，同時悄悄跟對方說：「我與古雷認識很久啦，他對我沒戒心，會好好地換好裝的，你在外面好好等。」

鎖好門以後我不滿意地看著坐在床上茫然的古雷同學，差點被人賣了都不知道。為了給他一點教訓，我要他脫衣服，古雷同學乖巧地照做，不一會就脫得只剩四角內褲了，我滿意地拍了拍他的頭，順便順了順那搓呆毛。

我研究了會怎麼幫古雷同學套上旗袍，古雷同學很乖，不一會就穿好了東洋風味的旗袍。我仔細看著露出大量肌色的古雷同學，肩膀處紗狀是透膚的，我看著他因為喝酒而帶著潮紅的膚色，莫名覺得有些口乾，甚至古雷同學的胸肌不知道是不是因為女裝的關係感覺更大了點。

手指在古雷同學的內褲鬆緊帶上掙扎著該不該連內褲都脫掉，最終我還是放棄，拿出手機對著古雷同學拍照，沒想到古雷同學還對著鏡頭傻呼呼地笑。

「笑什麼？」我問，忍不住按下錄影。

古雷同學說：「看到你就很開心，所以想笑。」

我的心揪了下，回應：「我也是喔。」

古雷同學有些不適地摸著身上的旗袍，在我阻止之前，他不小心使力，把胸前的衣料扯破了，我們同時愣住，接下來開始大笑。

─now─

「可惜當時司政官一套進女裝裡，衣服就被撐破了，所以沒有任何照片喔。」我對著宴會廳的大家遺憾地說，沒有錯過有些人遺憾的表情。

他們開始討論。

「想想也是，司政官太高大了。」

「女裝沒有他的尺寸。」

「想像不出來女裝的模樣，司政官還是要穿著司政服才是最好看的。」

我看了時間，還剩一些時間同學會就要開始，古雷同學應該就快到了，還有什麼事情可以講的呢？

「我再說兩件事情吧。」我說。

「司政官以前是橄欖球隊的應該大家都知道吧？」眾人點頭。

「那麼大家知道為什麼司政官要參加橄欖球隊嗎？」我問。

「因為喜歡？」有人猜。

「因為想要減肥。」我笑著講出答案。

那是剛升高中的事情。

─14 years old─

「我報上了橄欖球隊了。」

聽到古雷同學這麼說，我驚呆了，啥？

「你說得對，我是該減肥了。」古雷同學說。

「沒有、那個，我當時只是隨口說說的，你現在這樣子也很好。」剛升上高中，我幸運地又與古雷同學在同一所高中甚至同班，當時我高興地抱住對方，忍不住捏了捏古雷同學身上的脂肪肉，隨口說了真好捏。

「別這樣。」古雷同學抗議。

「誰叫你肥肥的很好捏，除非你去減肥，小胖子。」我調侃地說，愉快地看著古雷同學懊惱地模樣。

一年後古雷同學從小胖子長成大帥哥，甚至在球場上活躍著，一度被大學球探招攬，我為對方而高興，古雷同學雖然少了點肉，還是很好摸的。

有一次練習賽結束後，我到更衣室找古雷同學。

「古──」門打開一半，我瞧見古雷同學上裸著身，露出肌肉分明的姣好身材，細緻的腰上此時一雙手正搭在上面，我看向那雙手的主人，是球隊的隊長。

「啊！」古雷吃疼地叫了聲。

我二話不說撞開球隊隊長，強硬地把對方壓在櫃子上，對方一臉驚愕地看著我。

「加洛？怎麼了？放開！」古雷驚呼，連忙把我拉開，防止我再跟對方起衝突。

我有些委屈地看向古雷同學，發現古雷同學臉色有些不好，我轉而關心古雷同學怎麼了。

「……你先坐好，我拿些藥膏。」隊長讓古雷同學坐著歇息，他去拿醫療箱，我擔心地問是怎麼了。

「沒事，只是剛剛練習賽傷到腰了。」古雷同學說，我才發現古雷同學的腰際上有一大片的紅腫與瘀青，剛剛都被隊長的手擋住了，我才沒看見。

我輕輕觸碰紅腫的地方，不意外地聽到古雷同學的呻吟，我很心疼。

等古雷同學上好藥以後，我悶悶不樂，古雷同學察覺到了我的情緒，詢問怎麼了，我說：「你應該多注意一下那個學長。」

古雷同學不明白地看著我，他還稱讚對方帶隊很好，我聽了更不高興了。

決定不繼續圍繞這個議題，我到便利商店買了飲料，遞給古雷同學最喜歡的牛奶，看著對方大口喝完後嘴巴有一圈白白的泡沫，我不自覺伸出手指把牛奶抹掉，然後含進自己的嘴巴裡……

─now─

「加洛、加洛？那為什麼司政官之後退出球隊呢？」有人把出神的我喚回來，我咳了聲，回說：「因為要考大學，我們這所大學可不好考。」學業對古雷同學才是最重要的。

「對了，大家都知道司政官的酒量不大好吧？」許多人附議，作為大學同學，他們多少見識過古雷同學的酒量。

「偷偷爆料司政官喝醉後的一件糗事吧。」我八卦地說，果然釣出許多興致滿滿的臉孔。

「大概是二年級的時候，我和司政官在學校某一棟天台上喝酒，喝一喝他醉了，然後他開始唱歌。」

我翻出手機的音檔，把音量調到最大聲，喇叭播放出古雷同學軟綿綿的嗓音。

古雷同學唱了第一句：「 You should know that a man with the power of nature⋯⋯」古雷同學唱出來的第一句讓大家愣住，不明所以⋯⋯

完美的約德爾唱法餘音環繞在宴會廳裡，即使醉了歌喉還是那麼好，我聽到有人說不愧是司政官。

唱完歌後，古雷同學接下來說：『加洛抱抱～』

撒嬌的語氣令人遐想，當初的年輕司政官究竟是以什麼表情說出這樣的話呢？眾人忍不住開始想像。

『抱～』我聽到我自己這麼說，我知道接下來會發生什麼……

這時我的手機被拿走，我轉頭一看是誰。

「各位同學，好久不見。」按掉錄音，現任的司政官溫和地打招呼，我對他笑了笑。

接下來的焦點不再是我，我退到一旁看著司政官被眾人圍住。

我不自覺陷入回憶。

─19 years old─

我抱著因為醉酒而撒嬌的古雷同學，手機已經停止錄音了。我專注地看著靠在我身上的古雷同學，感受著對方因為酒精而上升的體溫。

「醉了嗎？」我問。

「沒有唷。」古雷同學否認，他笑起來的嘴就像貓咪一樣。

或許因為酒精的關係，我看著古雷同學入神。

當我意識到自己在做什麼時，我呆住，我的雙手在古雷同學的腰際，已經把對方的褲子脫了一半後正要接著脫下內褲。

「呃、我……」怎麼辦？我該說什麼？

沒想到古雷同學居然也開始脫我的褲子，他真的知道現在在做什麼？我們到底在做什麼？

晚風吹來，我打了冷顫，我提議先回宿舍吧。

沒想到古雷同學卻說：「你為什麼脫我褲子？」

聽到這樣的問話，我啼笑皆非，古雷同學果然是醉了。我一邊把兩人的褲子穿好，一邊扶著對方回到宿舍，把人放到床上後，我看著已經差不多睡著了的古雷同學。

「古雷？」我再確認了一次對方有沒有意識，對方模糊地應了一聲。

我看著古雷同學微微睜開快睡著的眼睛，我做出了忐忑的決定，我親了古雷同學⋯⋯

心臟撲通跳，我能感受到自己的臉頰有多炙熱，此時此刻，我借助了酒精面對自己的感情，我是喜歡古雷同學的。

但是古雷同學喜歡我嗎？我複雜地看著還沒反應過來的對方，我下定決心告白：「我喜歡你。」

「可以跟我交往嗎？」

古雷同學完全睜開眼睛，鮮少露出的藍眼專注地看著我，我忐忑不安等待著回應，手心都是汗。

古雷同學露出笑容，說：「晚安，加洛。」他閉上眼睛，不再回應。

我過了一陣子才確認對方睡著了，我有些失落，動了動自己因為過度緊張而僵硬的身子，落寞地回了句：「晚安。」


	2. 1-2

—now—

我與眾人寒喧著，心思卻有一部分飄往不遠處的戀人身上。

對方突然播放那一晚的語音是什麼意思？我不明白地看向加洛，對方正跟其他人有說有笑的，我不免陷入思考，是不是對方想要公開我們的關係，剛才的舉動是在對我無聲的抗議？

中場歇息時，我到洗手間打理自己，開始回想起告白的那一天。

─19 years old─

2月14日，周遭洋溢著黏答答的氣氛，隨便走在路上都能看見成雙成對的情侶黏在一起，我坐在街道的椅子上開始吹著風發呆。

我心中想著未來的打算，下一個學年我打算退出球隊，把更多心思花在研究上，在高中時我的志向就不再運動，大學時之所以會入校隊，只是因為不好意思拒絕教練跟高年級學長的請求。

我騙了加洛今天球隊還有練習，會很晚回宿舍，事實上今天根本沒有練習。我很少說謊，但是當我聽到加洛說要在情人節這天好好準備跟喜歡的人告白時，我正準備開口邀約一起吃飯的嘴硬生生改口，詢問有什麼需要我幫忙的，但是加洛神祕地回絕了我。

加洛從來沒有隱瞞我任何事，現在卻因為有喜歡的人開始遠離我了，我升起了這樣的念頭，不免感到難受。

我坐在椅子上吹了四小時的寒風，最後我決定到研究室裡，把自己關在裡面。

我已經想好未來我要走的路，首先得爭取入德烏斯博士的研究所，那裡有我想要的資源，以便開發出我早已構想好的發明。

我專心做著研究，告一段落後我看了眼時間，沒想到已經過去了七小時，錯過了晚餐時間，難怪我感到飢餓。

我拿起被我放在外套裡的手機，想要點個外送，我看見加洛打了二十三通電話跟四十二則訊息，我嚇著了，加洛出了什麼事情？我趕緊回撥電話，對面馬上接通了。

開頭就聽到加洛說：「為什麼不理我……」

加洛的聲音似乎有些啞，對方怎麼了？跟喜歡的人告白失敗了嗎？還是發生了什麼？我很擔心，但是不知道該怎麼回應。

「你在哪裡？」加洛繼續問，我猶豫了一下後說了我現在的地點。

「吃了嗎？要不要幫你買些東西？」

這時我的肚子因為空腹抗議，最終還是不好意思地讓加洛幫忙買了些東西。

「水煮雞胸肉便當、漢堡、吐司、珍奶、布丁……還有嗎？」加洛詢問。

「沒有了。」我想了想，這樣就好。

「好，你等我。」加洛說，然後掛斷了電話。

等待的時間，我不免想加洛的告白順不順利，一定是不順利才打那麼多通電話給我，還有點時間，我決定開始寫待會安慰加洛的草稿。

下筆寫了一段時間後，我察覺自己的心情似乎很不錯，捂住些微上揚的嘴角，我是怎麼了？加洛現在正在傷心，自己卻心情很好。

看著草稿，我很不滿意，把紙撕下來揉成一團丟掉，正想重新寫一份的時候，聽到門外傳來敲門聲，我意識到是加洛來了。

我打開門，看著提著食物喘氣的加洛，對方穿著紋付羽織袴的衣服，一定是為了之前告白時準備的

加洛喜歡東洋的事物，我好幾次聽對方說著有朝一日要穿著名為紋付羽織袴的衣物與喜歡的人結婚，親眼見到加洛穿著那身衣物讓我感到衝擊，加洛一定很喜歡那個人吧。

「古雷，你為什麼騙我今天有練習？」加洛喘息著問。

「我……」我支支吾吾說不出任何藉口，就在我焦慮不已時，加洛把食物袋端給我。

「怕你餓，趕緊買好東西就過來了，我去準備一下，你吃飽了跟我說一聲。」加洛整了整衣服，笑著對我說，然後就離開了。

我不明白地看著加洛急轟轟地跑走，低頭看著買來的食物，明明沒有仔細說，對方總是知道我想要什麼。

便當裡面沒有紅蘿蔔，漢堡買的是我最喜歡的口味，吐司是牛奶口味的，珍奶是我喜歡的牌子而且是全糖，布丁也是我最喜歡的一款。

心裡暖洋洋的。

待我吃飽後，想著加洛怎麼還沒回來，於是打電話詢問。

『你到外面來，我有驚喜給你。』加洛說完就掛了電話，我不明白對方要做什麼。

我離開研究室，一打開門，就看到加洛穿著那身東洋服裝，單腳跪在地上，展示著手上的戒指盒。

「古雷，我喜歡你，可以永遠跟我在一起嗎？」

我的腦袋先是一片空白，然後馬上回過神來，我的心跳劇烈，接過了戒指。

「你喜歡的人是我？」我問。

「嗯！」加洛見我接過戒指，馬上站起身來，眼睛閃著光芒看著我。

原來加洛喜歡的人是我。我不可思議地看著整個人都散發著光芒一樣的加洛，握緊戒指在掌心，我發自內心笑起來。

「我也喜歡你。」我說。

加洛興奮地抱住我，激動地吻了上來。

─now─

就這樣十幾年過去了，那枚戒指我一直作為項鍊配戴著。

我把它從衣領內掏出來，這枚戒指是當初加洛用存款買的，上面沒有鑲上任何的珠寶，材質也普通，唯一不同的只有裡面刻著兩人的名字。

「古雷。」我聽到戀人的聲音，回過頭來果然看見他在身後。

「抱歉，今天我在同學會顯擺了。」加洛道歉。

我沒有責怪對方，加洛沒有做錯任何的事情，只是當初因為避免流言蜚語，我選擇不公開感情，委屈了加洛，這是我的錯。

當時社會對於同性間的戀愛還是存在歧視，我為了我們兩好，提議不公開感情，加洛沒有任何異議，一切都尊重我的決定，甚至樂觀地說著像是偷情一樣刺激，對方的用詞讓我啼笑皆非。

就這樣十幾年過去，從研究員突然轉向從政，為了我的理念，我終於擔任了這個國家的最高元首，不公開感情已經不是單純地避免流言蜚語，還有其他複雜因素在裡面。

但是最近我在想，真的要為了自己的理念，一直自私地不公開下去嗎？

「你又在想什麼了？不要想太多。」加洛靠近我，我低著頭看著對方幫我整理衣領，替我把串著戒指的項鍊放回去，好好隱蔽在西裝裡頭。

「我想公開我們倆的關係。」我說。

加洛意外地抬頭看像我，詢問這樣好嗎？

「我要公開。」我的語氣充滿了堅定。

「好，我支持你。」加洛笑著說完，側頭與我相吻，這個吻並沒有持續很久，很快就點到為止地分開來。

「如果有人抨擊你，我就揍他。」加洛說。

我笑出聲，主動牽起他的手走著，我適意他不用做任何事情，因為我會解決，如果有任何人想要對加洛出手達成攻擊我的目的，我也會讓對方知道這樣做的下場。

「古雷，你的表情陰沉地好恐怖喔。」加洛哈哈笑著。

「現在呢？」我調整了表情後溫和地問。

加洛只是親了我，有些感慨地說：「當年的小胖子沒想到會變成這樣。」

我笑而不語，終於我們兩回到宴會廳，眾人聚焦到我們身上，尤其是我們緊緊牽著的手。

我淡定地宣布：「我的戀人就是加洛‧提莫斯。」

或許是太過突然，眾人鴉雀無聲，每個人臉上都寫著震驚。

加洛碰了碰我，我轉過頭來，他強勢地摟住我的腰，緩緩從我的衣領裡拉出項鍊，自己也秀出手上的戒指。

「總之，就是這樣啦。」加洛大聲說。

「婚禮日期之後會跟大家說，要記得來參加喔！」加洛再接再厲，說出的話衝擊著眾人的腦袋。

該做個結尾了，我順著加洛吻了對方，這時圍繞在我們周圍的人們才反應過來。

「恭喜！」「原來是加洛啊啊啊！」「恭喜司政官！」「祝你們幸福！」

我跟加洛笑著接受眾人的祝福。

─END─


End file.
